utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Reji
|AOL6XRYFmJk}} Reji (レジ) is an with strong voice who first started in mid-2007; she can sing with a high, cute voice and a medium-high, stronger voice, and sings a wide variety of songs, but mainly covering anime songs as well as some VOCALOID songs. Her most popular cover is her cover of "Senbonzakura" with over 1 million views as of July 2019. She is also a lyricist, and covers the songs she has written, such as her "Hana no Mai" . Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on August 13, 2011) # (Released on December 30, 2011) # (Released on December 30, 2011) # Cu6ic Song CD (Released on May 01, 2012) # Mistery Circle (Released on May 27, 2012) # (Released on July 15, 2012) # Cu6ic III Song CD (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on August 29, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) # (Released on December 29, 2013) # Duaroot (Released on April 26, 2014) # Little Symphony (Released on March 18, 2016) # Tenchuu with Rejistar (Released on August 14, 2016) }} Collaboration Units # Reji@. with LIQU@. List of Covered Songs (2007.06.24) # "God knows..." (2007.06.27) # "Korizu ni 'God knows...'" (2007.06.28) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (2007.07.28) # "Shitsukoku Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (2007.08.16) # "Sousei no Aquarion" (2007.08.18) # "Tama no Refrain" (The Soul's Refrain) (2007.08.22) # "Koi no Mikuru Densetsu" -Rearrange ver.- (2007.08.23) # "you" (2007.09.08) # "Aquarion" (2007.11.21) # "Uninstall" (2008.02.05) # "Raijin no Keifu" (2008.02.09) # "Haretehareruya" (2008.02.14) # "Ramens ☆ Ryuuseigun" (2008.08.01) # "Seikan Hikou" (2008.08.17) # "Boken Desho Desho" (2008.09.18) # "Seikan Hikou" (Macross Frontier OP) (2008.10.09) # "Kuriya no Kakigan Tsukai" (Parody of "Aku no Meshitsukai") (2008.11.30) # "Cendrillon" feat. Reji and Afro・Rei (2008.12.06) # "Excite is Mine" (Parody of "World Is Mine") (2008.12.11) # "Blood Queen" (Princess Resurrection OP) (2008.12.16) # "Roshin Yuukai" (2008.12.31) # "Northern Cross" (2009.01.03) # "VOiCE" (2009.01.06) # "Shineba Inoni" (2009.01.29) # "Shineba Inoni" (2009.01.30) # "Haretehareruya" (2009.02.14) # "Double Lariat" (2009.02.26) # "Star Dust" (2009.02.28) # "Tooku Tooku" feat. Reji and Suitousui (2009.03.06) # "Tsugai Kogarashi" feat. Reji and Suitousui (2009.03.06) # "Wonder Last" (2009.03.14) # "Nitchū-kan hikou" (2009.04.17) # "Romeo and Cinderella" (2009.06.02) # "magnet" feat. Reji and Nihonmai (2009.06.11) # "Tofu no Uta" (The Tofu Song) (2009.06.11) # "Sode Fureau mo Tashōnoen" (2009.06.22) # "Nanairo no Nico Nico Douga" (2009.06.24) # "Triangular" (2009.07.05) # "Shūketsu no Sonohe" (2009.07.11) # "Wind Climbing ~Kaze ni Asobarete" (2009.08.03) # "Beautiful World" (2009.08.10) # "siGrE" (2009.09.06) # "Ura Omote Lovers" (2009.09.09) # "Ura Omote Lovers" (2009.09.10) # "Nugeba Itte Mon janai!" (2009.10.27) # "Crazy・Clown" feat. Reji and Afro・Rei (2009.11.14) # "Passionate Squall" (2010.06.28) # "Fukkireta" (2010.06.30) # "Just be Friends" feat. Reji and □shirokuro■ (2010.07.07) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.07.31) # "Torinoko City" (2010.08.04) # "GO!GO!MANIAC" (2010.08.11) # "Venomania Kou no Kyouki" (2010.09.06) # "ACUTE" (2010.09.14) # "Nisoku Hokou" (2010.09.16) # "Antichlorobenzene" (2010.09.20) # "Matryoshka" (2010.10.11) # "Shotgun Lovers" (2010.10.23) # "Cat Food" (2010.12.04) # "Chocobo" (2010.12.06) # "Shuketsu no Unmei" (2010.12.10) # "Cu6ic no Minasama de BGM" feat. Cu6ic (2011.04.02) # "Mamisan no Sentou Theme" (2011.04.15) # "Sakura Zensen Ijou Nashi" (2011.04.26) # "Juu Mensou" (2011.06.10) # "Yuyami no Yame uta" (2011.06.15) # "Suki Kirai" feat. Reji and jonyh (2011.06.20) # "Senbonzakura" (2011.09.25) # "Osorezan Revoir" (2011.11.10) # "Mr. Music" feat. Reji, Riseha, Kurokun, 31, Cocoyashi, MISAKI and Ruchiru (2011.11.11) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2012.02.05) # "Hikarizakura" feat. Reji and □shirokuro■ (2012.02.08) # "Northern Lights" (2012.04.20) # "Shinkai Shoujo" (2012.06.12) # "fancy baby doll" (2012.07.11) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2012.08.09) # "Boku to Watashi to Nico Nico Douga" (collab) (2012.09.14) # "Tokyo Dennou Tantei Dan" (Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade) feat. Reji, ΦKushiΦ, clear, Kakichoco, Ritsuka, Ten, and Vivienne (2012.10.16) # "Hana no Mai" (Dance of the Flower) (2012.10.19) # "Kisaragi Attention" (2012.11.10) # "Innovation" (2012.12.07) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (2012.12.21) # "Taketori Overnight Sensation" feat. Reji and 96Neko (2013.01.18) # "Jikon no Youyou Kono Keikou ni Ari" (The Vastness of the Hereafter is Within the Light of the Fireflies) (2013.01.20) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.03.31) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting For A Very Hurtful Pain) feat. °Ciel and Reji (2013.05.20) # "Kosho Yashiki Satsujin Jiken" (Murder Case at the Mansion of Antiquarian Books) (2013.05.22) # "Chou Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (Super Suite: Nico Nico Douga) feat. Aoi, Ana・Ruhojiri, Arihiko, Ishigantou, Udonko, Owata, Kaito, Kanae, Gurumi, Kogeinu, ℃iel, Syantihs, Zekkyouken, Chibitora, Nodoame, Fujikinoko, Fujikura, mutou, Genkinpatsu, YNG, LIQU@., and Reji (2013.05.31) # "Tokyo Retro" (2013.06.17) # "Itsuka Egao, Itsumo Egao" (Smile Someday, Smile Always) feat. Reji, sunsea, mocona, Sana, Yuki Yucky, Riu, Orihime, Kiki, yuri✿, Kouzuki Yuka, Blanc, Ponzu, Sorako, Moko, Kiichigo, tamago, Komatsuna, Sanahara, Amane, peЯoco., Himeringo, Kimi＊, Hakumawi, syunka, Mifuyu and Ringoazami (2013.06.29) # "Give me Moneeeeeeeeeey!!!" (2013.08.06) # "Kutabare PTA" (2013.08.08) # "Otsukimi Recital" (2013.09.10) # "Smiling" -☆Acoustic Summer☆- feat. Hanatan, Urara, Noir, Pokota, peЯoco., UFCOK, Gom, Choumiryou, Vivienne, rabbitman, Reji, Shiina Mari, Yuge, mahora, □shirokuro■, Chawa, Taiyakiya, Tsukino Shion, Emilio, Denirow, Senra and Montea (2013.09.14) # "Mousou Zei" (2013.10.01) # "Jishou Mushoku" (Self-Harm Achromatic) (2013.11.06) # "Donut Hole" (2013.11.19) # "Sapphire!" (2014.01.11) # "Houkigumo" feat. Reji@. (2014.03.23) # "Love Novels" feat. Reji, LIQU@. and Nina From (2014.03.25) # "Artemesia no Kuusou Butou Kagaku" feat. Reji and Kyounosuke (2014.05.03) # "Shoujo wa Yoru to Azayaka ni" (2014.05.30) # "Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki" (Love Live! OP) (collab) (2014.05.31) # "Donna Toki mo Zutto" (Love Live! ED) (collab) (2014.05.31) # "Seiken Nante Iranai" (Seikoku no Dragonar OP) (2014.05.31) # "Battery" feat. Reji, Kanae and LIQU@. (2014.06.13) # "For the First Time in Forever" -Japanese ver.- (2014.06.24) # "Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?" -Japanese ver.- (2014.06.24) # "Ren'ai Saiban" (2014.08.13) # "Sekai wa Koi ni Ochite Iru" (2014.08.20) # "ONENESS" feat. tai, okogeeechann, Sonsaku, Miemy, Olimono*Vaggyna, Reji, and Canan* (2014.08.28) # "Mukaikaze ni Utarenagara" (Rail Wars! OP) (2014.08.30) # "Akatsuki Arrival" feat. Reji@. (2014.10.01) # "Soshite Boku ni Dekiru Koto" (2014.12.15) # "Ikoku Ningyoukan Satsujin Jiken" (2014.12.20) # "Takarabako -TREASURE BOX-" (2015.03.07) # "Fuushi Kaden" (Original with ) (2015.04.23) # "Saikyouiku" (Re-Education) feat. Reji@. (2015.05.09) # "Shangri-La Shower" (Love Live! song) feat. Ayaponzu＊, *Nano, Suzushiro, Kakichoco, Vivienne, Reji, Omaru, Yuikonnu and eclair (2015.05.16) # "Arigatou, Daisuki" (Nagato Yuki-chan no Shoushitsu ED ) (2015.05.30) # "Angel Blossom" (Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ViVid OP) (2015.05.30) # "Futariboshi" (Two Stars) feat. Reji@. (2015.07.07) # "Shinai La Van Grade" (2015.07.10) # "Alice in Musicland" (2015.07.19) # "Kakumei Dualism" (Revolution Dualism) feat. Reji and Wakka (2015.07.25) # "Sekai wo Kowashite iru" (Terminating the World) (2015.10.23) # "Sannenme no Uwaki" (Affair of the Third Year) feat. Reji and Tama (2015.11.20) # "Snow halation" (Love Live!) -X'mas edition- feat. eclair, Onishi Amimi, okogeeechann, Suzushiro, Hiina, Matsushita, Mifuyu, yuayua and Reji (2015.12.25) # "Angelic Angel" (Love Live!) feat. Ayaponzu*, *nano, Suzushiro, Kakichoco, Vivienne, Reji, Omaru, Yuikonnu and eclair (2016.02.05) # "Hanamaru Pippi wa Yoiko Dake" (Osomatsu-san OP) feat. Reji, Kanae and LIQU@. (2016.02.05) # "Little Symphony" (Original with Symphonic Girls) (2016.02.22) # "Usurai Shinjuu" (Shouwa Genroku Rakugo Shinjuu OP) (2016.03.05) # "Zenkyoku Batankyu" (Osomatsu-san OP2) feat. Reji, Kanae and LIQU@. (2016.05.24) # "DISORDER" (Big Order OP) (2016.06.11) # "Tsumi no Namae" (The Name of Sin) (2016.06.24) # "Dappo Rock" (Law-evading Rock) (2016.06.28) # "Kono Fuzaketa Subarashiki Sekai wa, Boku no Tame ni Aru" (This Fucked-Up Wonderful World Exists For Me) (2016.07.02) # "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari" (The Story That You Don't Know) (2016.07.10) # "Ama no Jaku" (A Born Coward) (2016.07.16) # "Suki Suki Zetchoushou" (Love Love Climax Disease) (2016.07.23) # "Mezase Pokémon Master" (Aim to be a Pokémon Master) (2016.07.30) # "Shudaika “Shukumei ~SADAME~”" -Rejistar Arrange- (2016.08.05) # "Iiya" (118) (2016.08.13) # "Romeo to Cinderella" (Romeo and Cinderella) (2016.09.03) # "Rising Hope" (Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei OP) -BAND Edition- feat. Reji and Rixyo (2016.09.20) # "Housenka" (Balsam) (2016.11.19) # "SoundScape" (Hibike! Euphonium 2 OP) (2016.12.03) # "Hail Holy Queen" (2016.12.24) # "Yume no Tobira" (The Door of Dream) feat. Ayaponzu*, *Nano, Suzushiro, Kakichoco, Vivienne, Reji, Omaru, Yuikonnu, and eclair (2017.02.19) # "Welcome to Fujoshi Park" (2017.02.25) # "Maware! Setsugetsuka" (Twirl! Snow, Moon, and Flowers) feat. Toshika, Otouto no Ane, Reji, Ayan, mega, and Hiina (2017.03.15) # "MOMENT RING" feat. Ayaponzu*, *Nano, Suzushiro, Kakichoco, Vivienne, Reji, Omaru, Yuikonnu, and eclair (2017.03.17) # "Welcome to Japari Park" (2017.03.19) # "Los! Los! Los!" feat. mega and Reji (2017.04.21) # "Dear Doppelganger" (2017.06.06) }} Discography For cu6ic albums see here For Symphonic Girls albums see here |track1title = Yoru Aruku |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Ouma ga Koku |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Blazing |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Eien no Hitsugi |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Forbidden Circus |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Bleed it out |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Kouraku no Teien |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Kugutsu Divertimento |track8info = |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Curtain Call |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Ouma ga Koku |track10info = (Instrumental) |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Blazing |track11info = (Instrumental) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = Eien no Hitsugi |track12info = (Instrumental) |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track13title = Forbidden Circus |track13info = (Instrumental) |track13lyricist = |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = Bleed it out |track14info = (Instrumental) |track14lyricist = |track14composer = |track14arranger = |track15title = Kouraku no Teien |track15info = (Instrumental) |track15lyricist = |track15composer = |track15arranger = |track16title = Kugutsu Divertimento |track16info = (Instrumental) |track16lyricist = |track16composer = |track16arranger = }} |track1title = aim too high |track1lyricist = Reji |track1composer = Rino@FancyZoo |track1arranger = Rino@FancyZoo |track2title = Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei |track2lyricist = Nem |track2composer = Nem |track2arranger = Nem |track3title = Azalea |track3lyricist = Reji |track3composer = Konori |track3arranger = Konori |track4title = Yume no Naka no Yume |track4lyricist = Reji |track4composer = neko |track4arranger = neko |track5title = standalone |track5lyricist = Reji |track5composer = |track5arranger = ORYO |track6title = Yī Èr Fanclub |track6lyricist = |track6composer = MikitoP |track6arranger = MikitoP}} |track1title = Give me Moneeeeeeeeeey!!! |track1lyricist = Inagi |track1composer = Inagi |track1arranger = Inagi |track2title = Shinkaron code:variant |track2lyricist = |track2composer = ORYO |track2arranger = ORYO |track3title = Sorairo no Gouman |track3lyricist = ORYO |track3composer = ORYO |track3arranger = ORYO |track4title = I am Legend |track4lyricist = Reji |track4composer = Nagamon |track4arranger = Nagamon |track5title = Kutabare PTA |track5lyricist = |track5composer = NashimotoP |track5arranger = NashimotoP |track6title = Shinitagari |track6lyricist = NashimotoP |track6composer = NashimotoP |track6arranger = NashimotoP |track7title = Tengaku |track7info = -Band arrange- |track7lyricist = Yuuyu |track7composer = Yuuyu |track7arranger = Rino@FancyZoo |track8title = a solitary rabbit |track8lyricist = Reji |track8composer = Muyatsuchi |track8arranger = Muyatsuchi }} |track1title = aim too high |track1lyricist = Reji |track1composer = Rino@FancyZoo |track1arranger = Rino@FancyZoo |track2title = Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei |track2lyricist = Nem |track2composer = Nem |track2arranger = Nem |track3title = Azalea |track3lyricist = Reji |track3composer = Konori |track3arranger = Konori |track4title = Yume no Naka no Yume |track4lyricist = Reji |track4composer = neko |track4arranger = neko |track5title = standalone |track5lyricist = Reji |track5composer = |track5arranger = ORYO |track6title = Yī Èr Fanclub |track6lyricist = |track6composer = MikitoP |track6arranger = MikitoP}} |track3composer = KurousaP |track3arranger = KurousaP |track4title = Ikoku Ningyoukan Satsujin Jiken |track4info = |track4lyricist = Teniwoha |track4composer = Teniwoha |track4arranger = Teniwoha |track5title = Noumentou Kamikakushi Jiken |track5lyricist = Teniwoha |track5composer = Teniwoha |track5arranger = Teniwoha |track6title = Jougen no Tsuki |track6lyricist = |track6composer = KurousaP |track6arranger = KurousaP |track7title = Hana no Mai |track7lyricist = |track7composer = ORYO |track7arranger = ORYO |track8title = Fuushikaden |track8lyricist = |track8composer = ORYO |track8arranger = ORYO |track9title = Senbonzakura |track9lyricist = |track9composer = KurousaP |track9arranger = KurousaP }} Gallery |Reji real life.png|Reji as seen on Twitter |reji liqu@ houki gumo 42632880.png|Reji and LIQU@. as seen in their cover of "Houki Gumo" |ONENESS Ux7.png|From left: Reji, Sonsaku, Miemy, Olimono*Vaggyna, Canan*, okogeeechann, tai as seen in "ONENESS" Illust. by Pujou (ぷじょー) |Snow halation Xmas.png|Onishi Amimi, yuayua, Mifuyu, Suzushiro, Matsushita, Reji, eclair, Hiina and okogeeechann as seen in "Snow halation -X'mas edition-" Illust. by Iruka and Nekohou Moa |SGF Reji.png|Reji as seen in Symphonic Girls Festa |OsomatsuOP - Kana Reji Liqua.png|From left to right: LIQU@., Kanae and Reji as seen in "Hanamaru Pippi wa Yoiko Dake" Illust. by Kanae (菓苗) |Zenryoku BatanQ - Reji Kanae Liqua.png|Reji and LIQU@. (right) as seen in "Zenkyoku BatanQ" Illust. by Kanae (菓苗) |Rejistar - Tenchuu.png|Reji (center) as the vocal of Rejistar, as seen in their first CD Tenchuu Illust. by Ohagi }} Trivia * Her blood type is O. * She is a fujoshi. External Links * Twitter * Voiceblog * Blog * mixi * mixi community Category:Symphonic Girls